Intoxicate
by GrowPulter
Summary: Kagome tried to freeh him from his curse but unexpectedly she made him cursed 4eva. Inuyasha started to hate her and the tragedy began


Chapter 1

'_I wanna be a human…'_

'_Then come tomorrow morning in this place too…'_

'_Come?'_

'_Yes, I'll turn you into human with the shikon no tama I have…'_

'_You will?'_

'…_if you wanna be a human…'_

_(line)_

"Hey, wake up you daylight dreamer," someone shouted on his hear…

He snorted, still sleeping.

"You wake up Inuyasha!" he tried again, but the result was nothing. Inuyasha was still sleeping, no changes on him.

_Ooo…Miroku's voice…it means I don't need to be hurry if the one who wakes me up is an indecent person such as him…_

"He doesn't want to wake up. Should we use the spell now?" Miroku looked desperate and stressed. Some people laughed, and no longer after that, he heard a food steps again.

_Again?_

"Wake up Inuyasha, or else we'll be late finding other pieces of Shikon no tama," a soft voice was captured by his again. "Later…" he responded. He still wanted to sleep. "Later you said? NOW!" that person started to be fierce. He frowned with closed eyes and covered his head by his hands. "Later later later later later!" he was so stubborn that time. The girl had been struggling to wake him up started to be impatient. "I said WAAAKEEEE UUUUPPP!" she pulled up his ears hard so he sarcastically opened his eyes and was surprised.

"IYAOOWWWW!" he shouted and touched his ears. He was absolutely woken up from his sleep. And his eye got widened because of anger and shock. He turned his head fast and tried to find the one who dared to do that. "Who was it? Who was it?" he asked for clearness with a fierce face.

"IT'S ME," a girl's voice replied.

He glared at the source quickly, then he saw a girl standing in front of him, with hands on hips with a cocky stand. All of sudden, he was agape with surprise…

The girl which standing in front of him…

The girl with long-black hair…

The girl with rage eyes…

The girl that it seemed he had seen before…

The girl that….

The girl that….

The girl that….was on his dream…?

…Kikyo…?

He almost choked because of what he saw, "Kikyou…?" he gasped after gulping for few seconds. It looked like his voice was too low to hear so the girl wrinkled and got her ears nearer to him. "What?" she snapped with a knitted eyebrow. And he didn't know why, the image of Kikyo disappeared by the time went on, and what he looked at that time was a curious girl.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes, wanted to make sure whether she's Kikyo or not. After that, he looked at the girl again and realized that it's not Kikyo. Kikyo had died…

"Aaa….Kagome…" his voice sounded lazy and uninterested. The girl gaped at him with two big-round eyes. Her orb went bigger to hear his response. "Yes, of course I'm Kagome. What do you think I am?" she muttered and left him alone because he had already woken up. Kagome walked towards Miroku and Sango that were sitting on the river bank.

Inuyasha watched over her. Sometimes he felt that she's absolutely different from Kikyo. She's much more energetic and cheerful. Kikyo was calm and elegant. If Kagome's eyes were spirited, then Kikyo's were darker and tranquil. "Hhaah…they are different each other. How could I think that she's Kikyo? Very nonsense…" he mumbled and got up. Then he came over his friends which sitting and laughing together.

"Hey…you have woken up from you eternal sleep," Sango greeted him. He nodded and smirked. "Yeah…Good Morning everybody," he said and sat together with them. There were some voices that greeted him back.

"Soo…what will we do today?" Miroku asked him with a smile still covered his lips. Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno…Just let's walk…Usually, we'll find something new in our journey," she answered. "Yes, so I think we better take a bath first before continue our journey," he suggested.

After saying that, all of the girls' eyes got aware. They both stared each other before Sango finally decided. "Taking a bath will be good. Now, I better do it with Kagome on the backside of this river. You guys have to wait for us 'til we're done. When we're done, you can go washing your body as long as you want," she said strictly. Miroku just nodded henceforth Inuyasha was still sleepy-looking.

"And…" she increased her statement…"No men can enter that place while we're taking a bath. Understood?" she continued dangerously. "Of course Sango. We'll be here, watching if there's someone suspicious nearby. You both can take a bath in peace," he retorted professionally.

"Huh!" Inuyasha went on a voice.

"Hah?" Miroku peeked at him with a childlike face. "What is it?" he asked.

Inuyasha grinned and gazed at him. "Do you know the suspicious guy around here?" he snorted. Miroku shook his head. His grin even got wider. "You really don't know?" even got wider. "Nope," Miroku replied.

"Okay, I'll tell you right to the point. Yes, he looks as a good man, especially with his robe and his job. But, we have to be careful with him, because he has a side job too, as a pornography lover. He's called Miroku," he answered easily.

Miroku went bug-eyed and his mouth was gaped that time. "Me?" he talked while pointed his index finger to his nose. "No need to pretend to be innocent, Man," Inuyasha hissed. Miroku frowned. And they both were verbal disputing, the girls chose to leave them.

"Bye bye guys, see you. And Shippo, I trust you more than them," Kagome spoke softly and smiled at the little fox boy. He nodded and watched them go. After that, those little eyes back to see the battle between a temperament hanyo and an indecent priest.

(line)

On the other river side, where two girls were taking a bath. One of them was a demon-slayer, and the rest was an ordinary 15 year-old girl that trapped on that dimention.

"What's the matter, Kagome? You a little bit look frightening," Sango commented while she put her armor off.

Kagome pouted her lips. "Nothing" she answered without looking at Sango. Sango just smiled.

"Was there something when you woke him up?" she asked again.

This time, she turned her face at Sango and looked at her confusedly. "Of course no," she replied fast. Sango smiled again. "Then why did I saw his face was surprised when he found you in front of him?" she retorted.

"There's nothing, Sango," she pleaded. But her defense was broken when she saw Sango had already cocked her eyebrow, didn't believe. Kagome sighed.

"Actually, it's just about name," she began to talk and Sango listened carefully.

"He called me with 'Kikyo' this morning," she mused and laid her chin on her hands.

"Continue it…" she murmured, waited for the rest of the story.

"That's why I left him alone when I saw he had already opened his eyes. What I wanted to do that time was…yelling at him and saying that I'm not Kikyo. I'm Kagome. But I think I couldn't ignore his true feeling. Everybody is honest when dreaming. No fake expressions," she spoke calmly.

Then she halted for a while, inhaled some air and exhaled it.

"So I decided to pretend not to hear his words. I just left him. He didn't need to know that. He's not at fault in fact," she went on.

It seemed Sango understood her feeling, so she made a decision not to comment anything.

Kagome sighed again. Then she's back. She's back to a cheerful and smiling fellow again.

"I think I'm starting to like the water. It's cool and refreshing, isn't it?" she snapped.

Sango felt that it's jut her way to forget the problems. Always being happy. Then she nodded.

"Yes…I like the water too…"

to be continued…

a/n

hello, hello, this is GP. Thanx 4 reading


End file.
